


Parallel Worlds and a Side of Pranks

by mystified_mint



Series: DRV3 Ship Events [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, oumotaweekend2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: A trio of stories written for Oumota Weekend, coincidentally ordered from longest to shortest.Chapter 1:Sleight of HeartChapter 2:A Persistent Pet PeeveChapter 3:Horsing Around





	1. Sleight of Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Villain/Hero  
>  **Word Count:** 1464

 

Kaito could remember the day he’d met Kokichi with perfect clarity. The sky had been blue, the weather had been warm, and he’d received alert of a criminal causing havoc at an art gallery. He’d rushed to the scene as fast as he could, soon finding himself face to face with a surprisingly youthful supervillain. The villain’s eyes had lit up at his arrival, and he could only gawk as he was treated to an excessively cheerful self-introduction.

_“Your name’s Slate?” he’d questioned. “What, like the rock?”_

_“Yep, you got me!” Kokichi grinned. “Despite how I look, I’m actually pretty tough, just like slate. Go ahead! Just try and hit me!”_

_Determined to do just that, Kaito propelled himself towards Kokichi with a blast of energy. He was just about to deliver a power-packed punch when the villain vanished... right before his eyes._

_His subsequent collision with the ground was not graceful._

_“Neeheehee! Whoops! That was a lie!” Kokichi snickered, reappearing where Kaito had previously stood. “The name’s actually spelled S-L-E-I-G-H-T, and unlike you, I’m no musclehead. Speed and tricks are more my style!”_

_Kaito flinched when Kokichi suddenly materialized right in front of him, playfully tapping him on the nose before returning to a safe distance._

_“Wha- Are you teleporting?!”_

_“I dunno...” Kokichi mused, then disappeared again. Kaito barely noticed his cape flutter before a whisper warmed his ear. “Am I?”_

_“Gah!” He whipped around, instinctively lashing out, only to miss Kokichi yet again. “Stop messing with me!”_

_“Awww, but heroes like you are so much fun to rile up!”_

_“Tch, there are no heroes like me!_   _I’m the one and only Supernova, and I’m hauling your ass to jail!”  
_

That was what Kaito had declared at the time, yet he’d never actually succeeded in doing so. Kokichi always managed to stay one step ahead, too fast for Kaito lay a finger on, and too sly to fall for any traps. Kaito had long since realized Kokichi’s actual power was super speed rather than teleportation, though that revelation had done him little good. Kaito could count on one hand the number of times his energy blasts had even singed the villain’s costume. While that alone was frustrating enough, it wasn’t even the most aggravating part about dealing with Kokichi.

No, the worst thing by far... was the teasing.

_“Neeheehee, look at you trying so hard to catch me! It’s almost like you’re in love with me or something!”_

_“Wha- The hell are you saying?! I’m trying to catch you because you robbed five mansions this month!”  
_

_“Aw, you’re no fun! Don’t you at least think I’m cute?”  
_

_“Hell no!”  
_

_“That’s disappointing... I think you’re cute, though! I’m especially a fan of the shimmery outfit!”  
_

_“You think- What- I’m not-!”  
_

_Kaito was still stammering when Kokichi made his move, suddenly appearing behind him and yanking his cape over his head. The villain made sure to spin him for good measure. When he finally recovered, Kokichi was long gone._

_“Dammit!” Kaito cursed to himself.  
_

_He cursed even louder that evening when he removed his costume, finding a playing card with a message stuck to the inside of his cape._

_**“You’re the cutest when you’re embarrassed about being cute.”** _

Glancing at his desk, Kaito thought about the card... carefully tucked away beneath a pile of folders. His first instinct after reading the message had been to burn it. However, he’d changed his mind at the last second, deciding it would be more useful to have as evidence.

Yes. Evidence. That was the only reason he’d kept it.

Even if he wasn’t sure what it was evidence of.

 

* * *

 

Kaito assumed his standing with Kokichi was clear. Plain and simple, they were enemies, fulfilling self-chosen roles. They could easily be called rivals given how often they clashed, and even his sidekicks knew better than to try and intervene. Their dynamic was simple, fueled by conflict and competition, and Kaito had never thought to question whether Kokichi saw it the same way.

Then came the day the hero needed rescue.

“Hey, get up! You can’t just stay here! Hey, are you even listening to me, you idiot?!” 

Kaito groaned as he felt someone shaking him, though he was too far gone to wonder who they were. He’d managed to stop an attack on the city by Monokuma Units, but not without severe consequences. The throbbing wound in his side was a reminder that he needed medical attention, but he was in no condition to move, and he’d already sent his sidekicks away to handle trouble elsewhere.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Kaito heard the person panic, then grunted as he felt himself being lifted off the ground. “Sorry,” they apologized when he let out a pained whimper, carefully adjusting their grip to avoid jostling him further. “This won’t take long,” they promised.

Kaito passed out before he could see if that was true. 

When he finally woke up several hours later, he’d been painstakingly patched up and laid out on a plush mattress. This time he recognized the face hovering over him.

“You... you saved me,” he gasped, staring up at Kokichi with wide eyes.

“Hey, you’re  _my_  nemesis. The only one that gets to do you in is  _me_ , got it?” Kokichi scoffed. “Anyway, you weren’t even that badly injured. It’s honestly kind of pathetic that you couldn’t drag yourself to a hospital.”

Even while Kokichi tried to minimize his actions, Kaito could see how exhausted he was. The medical supplies scattered nearby told a different story than the one he was spinning, and the mattress he was resting on was clearly brand new. However, before he could voice these observations...

_“Supernova? Supernova, are you in there?!” cried a familiar male voice._

_“Out of the way,” a female voice ordered. “I’m going to break down the door.”  
_

"Looks like your sidekicks are here, which means I better run.” In spite of his words, Kokichi still knelt down to examine Kaito one last time. “...You better not croak before I see you again. This won’t be any fun without you.”

And then he was gone, leaving Kaito staring at the empty air.

 

* * *

 

Things returned to normal fairly soon after that, or at least they appeared that way on the surface. It didn’t escape Kaito’s notice that Kokichi was being cautious, toying with him as always but with a touch of hesitation.

It was that hesitation that finally led to his capture.

“Fuck,” Kaito swore, clutching his side with a wheeze. 

Startled by the sudden halt to their chase, Kokichi stopped running, peering at the hero with concern masked by curiosity.

“Hm? Why’d you stop? Did you get a cramp or something?”

Kaito was thankful Kokichi couldn’t tell he was already fully healed. It was the perfect lie to lead the villain into coming closer...

Close enough for the hero to lurch forward grab him.

“AH!” Kokichi yelped when Kaito yanked him over, hugging him to his chest before he could escape. 

“Gotcha!” Kaito announced with pride. He squeezed his arms around Kokichi to ensure he was genuinely trapped. 

"You... you tricked me!”

“I sure did!”

“That was dirty! I thought you were hurt or dying or something, but you were just pretending!” Tears welled up in Kokichi’s eyes. “H-how could you d-do that?”

Kaito sighed, already familiar with his theatrics.

“Shut up. There’s no way I’d catch you by playing fair.”

The tears vanished.

“Neeheehee, guess you’ve actually learned a thing or two about me. I’m so touched! But anyway, what now? Am I headed to jail?”

The hero glanced down at the much shorter villain, noting how unbothered and at ease he appeared. His own grip was far looser than it should have been, resembling an embrace more than a hold. The moment confirmed something they’d both quietly realized... Kaito had no intention of turning Kokichi in.

“Well then, Supernova, or should I say  _Kaito_...” He smirked at the hero’s baffled expression. “Wanna get some food? I know a good takoyaki stand nearby!”

“Hold on! How do you know my-”

“You shouldn’t carry your ID while you’re in costume. It fell out of your pocket that time you were dying.”

Kaito's blush reached up to his ears.

“I’m Kokichi,” the villain offered, a smug smile adorning his face. “It won’t help you find anything on me, but now you won’t have to keep calling me Sleight. That’d make for a preeetty awkward first date.”

“Kokichi...” Kaito repeated almost reverently, only to falter when he processed the following remark. “W-Wait, this is a date?!”

“Duh. We’ll have to go out as civilians, too, or else the press will have a field day. So, yes or no to takoyaki?”

Kokichi felt Kaito exhale against his hair.

“Yeah, alright. Consider it my treat.”


	2. A Persistent Pet Peeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Hogwarts AU  
>  **Word Count:** 379

“Meow.”

“No.”

_“Meow.”_

“No!” Kaito scowled at the black cat sitting by his feet. “I don’t care how cute you try to be. I’m still mad at you.”

Ignoring his words, the cat continued to meow insistently, pawing at his pants for attention. When Kaito turned away to focus on his textbook, the cat began to alternate between sad chirps and yowls.

After roughly five minutes of the cold shoulder treatment, Kaito finally turned back around, glaring at the cat with pure exasperation.

“You’re such a little shit, you know that?”

The cat stared up at him with endearingly wide eyes, mewing softly as if apologetic. Kaito managed to hold its gaze for only a few seconds before ultimately caving to the cuteness.

“Grrrah! Fine… I’ll forgive you this time.” Begrudgingly, he opened his arms, allowing the cat to jump onto his lap. It purred happily, standing up to lean on his chest. He lowered his head just enough for it to nuzzle against his cheek. “…You still owe me a new wand, though.”

It only took a moment for the furry creature to change shape, unfurling itself into the form of a young wizard.

“Neeheehee, you’re such a softie,” Kokichi snickered shamelessly. He flashed Kaito a Chesire-like grin, getting comfortable in his boyfriend’s lap, before the expression softened into something somber. “I am sorry, though. I didn’t think it would snap. I’ll try getting you money for a new one this week.”

It was difficult to resist Kokichi in his Animagus form, but as far as Kaito was concerned, that was nothing compared to Kokichi when he was sad. Kaito was well aware that Kokichi didn’t have the funds to fulfill that promise, though he’d sure as hell try if Kaito really asked him to.

“Don’t… worry about it. That wand was pretty worn down anyway.” Kaito wrapped his arms around Kokichi, then pressed a kiss to his brow. “How about this? Help me ace my Potions exam, and we’ll call it even.”

“Deal!” Kokichi beamed. “By the way, want an exploding bonbon? I got some from Miu earlier when she threw them at my face!”

“Of course you did,” Kaito sighed, bumping their foreheads together. “Do I even wanna know what you said to her this time?”


	3. Horsing Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Theme:** Bed-Sharing  
>  **Word Count:** 313

When Kaito opened his eyes that morning, he expected to see his boyfriend’s face. It was always a treat to wake up early and get a glimpse of Kokichi asleep. There was just something special about the sight of him so unguarded… something precious about the fact Kokichi trusted he was safe.

However, what greeted Kaito that morning wasn’t Kokichi. No, the very first thing he saw that day, as soon as his vision cleared…

Was a giant horse head staring back at him.

He tumbled out of bed with a shrill screech, only to hear a familiar laugh come from behind him.

“You… you scream like a girl!” Kokichi cackled with glee. “No, even Tenko doesn’t scream like that, and she’s the girliest girl ever!” 

“Sh-shut up! What the hell was that?!” Kaito pushed himself off the floor and looked towards the bed, groaning when he recognized the latex mask on Kokichi’s pillow. “Seriously? You still have that thing? I thought you ditched it after Halloween!”

Kokichi might have replied had he not been giggling so hard. 

Sighing, Kaito tried to stay mad, but found himself unable to in the face of Kokichi’s mirth. Even before they'd started dating, he’d known Kokichi was a prankster, and while it had always annoyed him in the past… it’d become harder not to smile at his more innocent antics. 

“C’mere, you little bastard,” Kaito challenged, lunging forward and lifting Kokichi into his arms. He grinned when he was rewarded with a squeak, spinning around to drop them both into bed. “Don’t think you’re going anywhere until I get payback.”

“What are you gonna do?” Kokichi questioned with a smirk.

“As if you don’t know,” Kaito huffed, leaning down to capture his lips.

Kokichi’s snickering resumed a few minutes later when Kaito glanced up and jumped, having completely forgotten about the horse head on their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
